fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Rosette Christopher
Rosette Christopher (ロゼット クリストファ Rozetto Kurisutofa) is the second main protagonist with Juliet in Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! and Gonzo Onmyōji Pretty Cure!. And she was the character and her alternate version of "Chrno Crusade". Rosette is the innocent girl of 16 years old. Her childhood friend is Esther Blanchett since her current reincarnation and Juliet's main rival-friend. She is also seen to have feelings for Chrno, she admires constantly Esther as her older sister. Rosette's alter-ego is Cure Tsukiyomi (キュア ツキヨミ Kyua Tsukiyomi), her main weapon is Yata Mirror, she used exorcism to purified the demons. Rosette represents the "Moon Goddess" (月の女神 Tsuki no Megami) and the "Pretty Cure of Happiness" (幸せのプリキュア Shiawase no Purikyua), her animal motif is the Swan and her theme color is Deep Blue. Her Daikōjin forms (大降神 Giant Descended God) are Magentsu Tsukiyomi (マンゲツ ツキヨミ Mangetsu Tsukiyomi), Tasogare Tsukiyomi (タソガレ ツキヨミ Tasogare Tsukiyomi), Yoru Tsukiyomi (ヨル ツキヨミ Yoru Tsukiyomi) and Majin Tsukiyomi (マジン ツキヨミ Majin Tsukiyomi). Appearance: In her civilian form, Rosette appears in several outfits. She most often depicted in a blue short-sleeved dress with a veil, boots, gloves, and complete with side-pouches. When Rosette tends to chores around the Order she is portrayed wearing a similar outfit that is slightly more conservative with long sleeves with her Soul Timepiece still around her neck. Into the Heian High School, Rosette was wearing a blue tie, a white scarf around her neck, a blue pleated skirt, shoes, a white blouse and a blue blazer. In the summer season, she wears a short-sleeved white blouse, a blue tie, a blue pleated skirt and shoes. As Cure Tsukiyomi, she wearing a deep blue traditional Onmyōji outfit, consisting of a deep blue hakama, a white top of kimono with wide sleeves, zoris, and white tabi. She wears a silver moon who glows on her back, and has also her main weapon, Yata Mirror. Her golden blonde hair become silver hair and turned into a long braid while her pigtails becoming wings-like pigtails, and her blue eyes become purple. As Mangetsu Tsukiyomi, As Yasogare Tsukiyomi, As Yoru Tsukiyomi, As Majin Tsukiyomi, Personality: Rosette likes exploring and food. She also tends to be rebellious and disobey rules. She is very hot-headed and energetic and is known for being a gluten and simple-minded girl. She is very optimistic and determined, but very immature and impulsive and had a Tsundere-like personality, especially about her wish to healing Joshua’s heart. Rosette is also very selfless like when she wanted to protect and them. She is also seen to have feelings for Chrno. She practiced in the Christian religion as she was a cristian nun. Rosette did not get along with Juliet because of their differences and oppositions, and quarrelled all the time. But yet in serious time, they were accomplices and ready to fight together. For Rosette, nobody should to beat Juliet but Rosette herself, as if Juliet dies she cannot to fightning and quarrelled with her. If they have any worries, they entrusted themselves and linked one to the other. History: Past in Previous Reincarnation: It was a long time in the past before their reincarnation, Rosette and Chrono are seen sitting outside on a porch watching the sunset, as they spend their day on earth. Azmaria hears word of their location, and she cries when she sees them smiling and holding hands in death. Sister Kate talks with Father Remington over the phone about how Rosette shows goodness and mercy even being bound by contract with a devil. They both are concerned about the prophecy of war that is soon being fulfilled. Azmaria prays for Rosette at her tombstone. Takamagahara: Rosette died there 100 years ago, her soul is sent to Takamagahara with Chrno where she met with Juliet, where they will be rivals in the beginning but become friends later. Years later before their reincarnations, they make a promise to meet again in 16 years in the future. Current Reincarnation: Years later after their reincarnations. Rosette Christopher was born on January 23th, to her parents, who later died when she was around four-years-old, which Rosette and her younger brother, Joshua, survived. Her parents' bodies were never recovered, but the two siblings attended a burial funeral for them. After the funeral, Rosette and Joshua made a promise to each other that they would grow up together, which would set the tone for both siblings' later actions. During their childhood at the orphanage, she and Joshua met Chrno a devil (a Sinner), and they will become friends as they keeps their past memories. Some years later, she and Joshua have managed to enter the Heian High School, they now go to Kyoto located in Japan. Yet when youkais appear Rosette decided to study these strange phenomena and exorcise them because she was still a nun. Rosette had found the spiritual energy, the Mugen Furyoku, which allows to see spirits, including shikigamis that are invoked by onmyoujis, her younger brother Joshua believes not about youkais and was unware he had also the Mugen Furyoku on himself. She is intrigued about the Pretty Cure and fairy after attending the battle against the demons defeated by Precures. Looking into the sky, Rosette had seen a blue dragon, which is Seiryu and unaware that it's actually Azmaria Hendric who is reincarnated as a Shikigami-Fairy. Becoming Cure Tsukiyomi: . Seal the Pact With Seiryu: The Shikigami of Spring: . Relationships: Familly: Parents: They were decesead when her and Joshua are children. Joshua Christopher: Her younger brother, he was unaware and do not believe in the existence of the Onmyouji-Precures, therefore Rosette is a Onmyouji-Pretty Cure. Friends: Chrno: Chrno is Rosette's best friend as well as her contractor. It is clear that the two have feelings for each other. Rosette kisses Chrno while he is asleep to cure him of his illness. The two share yet another romantic moment away from the others. Azmaria Hendric / Seiryu: Rosette cares for Azmaria as if she was her own sister. She takes many measures to ensure Azmaria's happiness and even uses her life so Chrono can save her. 100 years later after death, Azmaria is reincarnated as a Shikigami-Fairy, known as Seiryu: The Shikigami of Spring, 12 years ago when Rosette is four years old. Years later after reincarnation, Aion has controled at her and is confronted with Suzaku, but she manages to save her despite her disobedience to Juliet, Rosette used her Summoning Smartphone to gave her back her human form, and sealed the pact with her. Being grateful with Rosette who remembers her, because both have kept their memories of the past in their previous incarnations. She decides to protected her. Satella Harvenheit: Rosette and Satella butt heads throughout the series. Despite this they are friends and care for one another's wellbeing. Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet: Rosette and Juliet are very rivals during the meet at Takamagahara. At first Rosette and Juliet were at odds over their differences in philosophy, but she sympathizes with her and tries to help her, they later became friends when Juliet tells her about how she got her past. Esther Blanchett: her childhood friend since her current reincarnation. Transformations: (to rewrite) Cure Tsukiyomi (キュア ツキヨミ Kyua Tsukiyomi): is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Rosette. She used her main weapon is Yata Mirror, a mirror-like scepter, she used exorcism to purified the demons. Rosette is the "Moon Goddess" and the "Pretty Cure of Happiness", her animal motif is a Swan and her theme color is Deep Blue. Transformation Sequence: Before to transform, she using her Spiritual Paintbrush, she pushes the button, and draw a kanji of "月" (Tsuki), she says "Pretty Cure, Released the Power of the Cosmos!", and the kanji begins to shine. And the transformation begins; she flies in a blue body into the many long shoji doors as background, except for head, glowing with blue light. At first her zoris and tabis appears on her feet. Then, a traditional Onmyōji outfit appears, so her deep blue hakama appears, a deep blue top of kimono with wide sleeves. A silver moon on her back, and her main weapon Yata Mirror start to appear as she taken it. Her blue eyes become now purple eyes. Finally are her blond hair become silver hair and turned into a long braid while her pigtails becoming wings-like pigtails. She then runs behind of the long shoji door as background before the shoji door opens, and surged outside the shoji door and landing on the ground and introducing herself as Cure Tsukiyomi, posing afterward with a Swan for background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen, and she said "Making an Appearance!". Attacks: As Cure Tsukiyomi Mirage Full Moon (蜃気楼満月 Shinkirō Mangetsu) - Her main and signature attack, but only after she used Cold-Blooded Style. At first, a seal appears on the ground and around of Cure Tsukiyomi, her Yata Mirror glows while the target looked at the mirror reflection, the four blue seals appears on her target to locked it and freeze it into the four seals, and then a swan-like aura appears covered on Cure Tsukiyomi. Then she drew a Crescent moon, she rising her Yata Mirror to summoned the moon beam, she lauched the lunar blast to her target and purified it. Cold-Blooded Style (冷血様式 Reiketsu Yōshiki) - Her power-up attack, similar of the "Hot-Blooded Style" of Cure Amaterasu, when she activate Cold-Blooded Style, the moon on her back is shining and become more intense, her silver hair became white, her purple eyes become dark blue, which allowed her to use her finisher attack "Mirage Full Moon". Silver Moon Swan (銀月白鳥 Gingetsu Shiratori) - As Mangetsu Tsukiyomi Lunar Exorcism (月面悪魔払い Getsumen Akumabarai) - Celestial Swan (天体白鳥 Tentai Shiratori) - As Tasogare Tsukiyomi Crescent Twilight (三日月薄明 Mikadzuki Hakumei) - Midnight Swan Flight (深夜白鳥飛行 Shin'ya Hakuchō Hikō) - As Yoru Tsukiyomi Moonbeam Night (月光夜 Gekkōya) - Nocturn Swan (夜想曲白鳥 Yasōkyoku Hakuchō) - As Majin Tsukiyomi Black Moon Reflector (黒月反射 Kokugatsu Hansha) - . Black Swan Song (黒鳥聖歌 Kurotori Seika) - Group Attacks Five Elements (五大要素 Godai Yōso) - Is group attack, which appears on episode 44. The group practices a great combine attack with their spiritual powers to defeating enemies. Supreme Eclipse (最高日食 Saikō Nisshoku) - The combine attack with Cure Amaterasu and Cure Tsukiyomi. Statics: Attack: 3 / 10 Defense: 10 / 10 Speed: 3 / 10 Stamina: 10 / 10 Agility: 5 / 10 Technique: 3 / 10 As Cure Tsukiyomi, she is extremely strong in Defense and Stamina. The rest is fairly balanced, although her Attack and Speed are low. She may yet be able to heal thanks to her power. Etymology: Rosette (ロゼット) – means “Little Rose” from Old French. Christopher (クリストファ) – from the Late Greek name Χριστοφορος (Christophoros) meaning "bearing Christ", derived from Χριστος (Christos) combined with φερω (phero) "to bear, to carry". Early Christians used it as a metaphorical name, expressing that they carried Christ in their hearts. In the Middle Ages, literal interpretations of the name's etymology led to legends about a Saint Christopher who carried the young Jesus across a river. He has come to be regarded as the patron saint of travellers. Cure Tsukiyomi '''– Tsukiyomi is associated in Japanese mythology, as the moon god. This is the equivalent of Artemis from Greek Mythology. Tsukiyomi is Amaterasu and Susanoo's brother who is born from Izanagi's right eye. is a combination and the conjunction of "Tsukiyo" (月夜, Moon Night) and "Mi" (見 Watching). "Yomi" may also linked to the underworld with Izanami's travel to trying to find Izanami. '''Odette (オデット) – Rosette's nickname given by Dita which related to the theater play, the "Swan Lake" where there was the main heroine of the same name, her nickname is derived from Rosette. And besides, she hated that nickname which found too corny and stupid. Songs: Rosette's voice actor, Kawakami Tomoko, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Mizuki Nana, who voices Akashiya Moka, Noto Mamiko, who voices Esther Blanchett, Mizusawa Fumie who voices Juliet, and Toyoguchi Megumi who voices Meg. Singles: * Diamond Swan. * Frozen Happiness. Duets: * Shining Star (Along with Mizuki Nana, Mizusawa Fumie, Noto Mamiko, and Toyoguchi Megumi). * Fire Sun and Ice Moon (Along with Mizusawa Fumie). Trivia: * Coincidentally, Rosette / Cure Tsukiyomi is very opposed and very similar at Juliet / Cure Amaterasu: * Rosette control ice while Juliet controled fire, and they were rivals. But yet, into their respective manga animes "Chrno Crusade" and "Romeo X Juliet", both are deceased main heroines in the end of the series, along with the male main characters, Chrno and Romeo respectively. * Rosette incarnated on the moon while Juliet represented the sun. * Rosette represented Tsukiyomi while Juliet is Amaterasu, where they are the children of Izanagi after his travel into Yomi to trying to find his late wife Izanami, Tsukiyomi is born from right eye while Amaterasu is born from left eye. * Rosette's theme color is Blue and Juliet's theme color is Red. * Their Daikōjin forms in Japanese laguage, Mangetsu meaning "Moon" or "Full Moon" while Taiyō meaning "Sun", their are related of the sun and the moon. '' * ''Tasogare meaning "Twilight" while Akatsuki meaning "Dawn", they were related by the twilight and dawn. '' * ''Yoru meaning "Night" while Nichi meaning "Day", they are related of the night and the day. '' * ''Majin meaning "Demon God" while Maoh meaning "Demon King", they have dark form and related of the evil and the demons. * Her birthday is January 23th, her Zodiac sign is Aquarius. * Her Seiyuu, '''Kawakami Tomoko '''who's passed away in June 9th 2011 from a ovarian cancer, she was the very first Cure to be voiced by a deceased seiyuu. * In Englisg dub, her sharing her American Voice Actor, Hilary Haag, with Seth Nightroad. * She is the second Pretty Cure to have a religion known the first is Yamabuki Inori, and the third is Esther Blanchett, because she practices the Christian religion, which means she is Christian. * Like Cure Diamond and Cure Beauty, she's the thrid to manipulate ice. * Rosette is the first blue Cure to have the tomboyish personality. * Cure Tsukiyomi is bthe second who represented the moon after Cure Moonlight. * She is the first to manipulate darkness, the second is Cure Aetos. * Rosette is the second to have a Tsundere personality, the first is Moka Akashiya, the follows are Meg and Adélie. * She is the eighth Cure to having a nickname, Rosette Christopher (Odette), the first is Yamabuki Inori (Buki), the second is Kenzaki Makoto (MakoPi), the third is Omori Yuko (YuYu) the fourth is Haruno Haruka (HaruHaru), the fifth is Kaido Minami (Minamin), the sixth is Akagi Towa (Towachi), the seventh is Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet (HoloHolo). The ninth is Shirayuki (Shishi) and tenth is Adélie (Tsun-délie). * Rosette is the second who dislikes of her nickname (Odette), the second is Adélie (Tsun-délie). * Cure Tsukiyomi is the second to have her dark form after Cure Amaterasu. * Rosette is the first to being an exorcist and a nun, the second is Esther Blanchett. * Cure Tsukiyomi is the first to used exorcism. * Cure Tsukiyomi is the second Cure represented the Happiness after Cure Felice. * Along with Cure Amateasu, Cure Tsukiyomi is the only to have Daikōjin forms. But Cure Kuzunoha is the thrid to has her own Daikōjin forms. * The alternate version of Rosette in Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! is the same compared to the original version of Rosette from "Chrno Crusade" except that she was a Onmyouji-Pretty Cure and be Juliet's main rival. Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! characters Category:Gonzo Onmyōji Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo Onmyōji Pretty Cure! characters